Zorro
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Todas las personas del planeta tienen orejas, como la de los animales, que dictan cual es su personalidad. Y Mycroft, odia las suyas. ¡Felicidades Lena!


**¡Lena! Feliz Cumpleaños cielo, ¡muchas muchas felicidades! Espero que esto te guste y los disfrutes con salud!**

* * *

**Zorro**

Mycroft se levantó a las seis de la mañana como cada día. Se estiró un poco y luego se frotó la cara mientras aún estaba en las sábanas. Cuando se aplastó un poco el pelo se tanteó las orejas y suspiró abatido. Desde siempre, el ser humano había nacido con unas orejas parecidas a la de los animales para demostrar así cual era su personalidad, como debía de ser tratado o en que debería de trabajar. Sherlock, su hermano menor, tenía unas orejas de gato negras como el tizón que apenas sobresalían por su pelo rizado que demostraban su inteligencia, individualidad y habilidad para la búsqueda y caza.

Su compañero de piso, John, tenía unas orejas canelas de un labrador. Era muy leal a sus ideales y protegía a su hermano aunque su propia vida corriera peligros. Greg Lestrade, amigo de Sherlock tenía unas orejas grisáceas, de pastor alemán. Era un guardián, protector e inteligente, lo que se esperaría de un buen inspector.

Tras la ducha Mycroft se miró frente al espejo y miró sus orejas.

Las puntas teñidas de negro y el resto naranja. Sus orejas de zorro eran inusualmente grandes y las odiaba. Daba igual como peinara su pelo, siempre se veían y si no, estaba mucho más ridículo.

Se puso un elegante traje antes de salir de casa armado de su maletín y su paraguas. El no quería esas orejas, se veían horribles y dudaba si tuvieran que ir con su personalidad.

—Otra vez cavilando —le dijo Lestrade esa noche cuando se reunieron en la casa del político.

Mycroft alzó los ojos por encima del periódico y le miró.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confundido.

—Te noto algo decaído, ¿de nuevo te preocupan tus orejas? —le preguntó Greg apagando el televisor.

Mycroft bufó y se escondió tras el periódico mientras sus orejas se movían de lado a lado. Greg rió, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Mycroft de forma sigilosa. Se sentó en el suelo y le acarició los pies descalzos, subiendo por las piernas, pasando el estómago y metiéndose por delante del periódico, acabando sentado sobre sus muslos.

—Deja de darle vueltas —susurró apoyando su frente con la de Mycroft.

—Eso lo dices porque tienes unas orejas muy acordes con tu personalidad —le dijo Mycroft en un bufido, alzo la mano y le acarició las orejas con cuidado —. Eres leal, protector, inteligente y un auténtico detector de pruebas…

Greg le cogió la mano y le besó el dorso antes de moverla para que se quedara sobre las de Mycroft.

—Eres inteligente y no solo inteligente, astuto, llegas a conclusiones casi imposibles. Atacas en solitario y eres implacable —susurró y le besó.

—Pero… —dijo entrecerrando los ojos —. Son grandes, de dos colores y para nada se ocultan entre mi pelo —murmuró.

Greg le besó la mejilla y recorrió con su nariz el rostro hasta que llegó el cabello. Inspiró un poco por la nariz y luego continuó hasta la punta de su oreja la cuál mordió levemente.

—Grandes, sexys… Oyes mejor… —susurró con voz placentera mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la entrepierna de Mycroft.

—Pero son muy… —gimió —. Grandes…. Y llamativas… Las tuyas al menos tienen canas, como tu pelo…

Greg lamió el interior de la oreja, justo por la punta. Mycroft ronroneó y bajó el periódico, la mano de Greg se metió en su pantalón y el pelirrojo solo empujó las caderas contra él.

—Pero no me gustan, no me gustan…

Greg le besó de nuevo y movió su mano con rapidez dentro de los pantalones. Mycroft se aferró a Greg con fuerza, respondiéndole al beso mientras sus caderas se dejaban llevar. Una hora más tarde, estaban sobre la cama de Mycroft. Este estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Greg y movía sus orejas en un ligero balanceo.

—Siguen siendo grandes —murmuró —. Hay gente que se opera para achicar sus orejas…

—No —sentenció Greg —. No las vas a tocar, no te tiene que preocupar su tamaño, ni su forma ni si corresponden o no con tu personalidad. ¿Has pensado en lo que no dicen ellas de ti? Eres cariñoso, divertido y muy comprensivo… A mi me gustan que las orejas de la gente identifiquen su "personalidad" porque los caracteres con los que no deberían de identificarse son todos un misterio.

Mycroft suspiro y besó el pecho de Greg.

—Te quiero —murmuró Mycroft.

Greg le beso la cabeza antes de abrazarle.

—Yo también, zorro.

**FIN**


End file.
